


Blond und ausverkauft

by Antares



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Holidays, Kissing, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Inhalt: Danny muss noch ein Geschenk für Grace kaufen, doch das ist nicht so einfach.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/gifts).



> 1\. Geschrieben für das Weihnachtswichteln der livejournal-deutschfandom-community  
> 2\. Alle Barbies und Kens sind frei erfunden.

„Was soll das heißen, ‚gibt’s nicht’?“ Daniel fixierte die Verkäuferin mit einem durchdringenden Blick. „Grace hat mir das genaue Modell aufgeschrieben.“ Er zog aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche ein sauber gefaltetes, jetzt ein wenig zerknittertes Blatt Papier hervor. Er glättete es und hielt es der Verkäuferin hin. Das war das letzte Geschenk auf seiner langen Liste und er wollte endlich mit den Weihnachtseinkäufen fertig werden. 

„Sehen Sie ‚Surfer Ken’. Da steht’s schwarz auf weiß und meine Tochter hat sogar noch ein Photo mit ausgedruckt.“ Sein Zeigefinger stupste mehrmals auf das Photo eines blonden Kens mit bunten Bermuda-Shorts, grünem Achselshirt und einem gelbem Surfboard mit roten Blumen. Danny fand ihn ja sehr klischeehaft, aber wenn Grace ihn haben wollte…

„Vielleicht habe ich mich etwas unklar ausgedrückt“, sagte die Verkäuferin und gab Danny den Zettel zurück. „Wir haben dieses Modell nicht mehr auf Lager. Es ist vor drei Jahren herausgekommen und wird nicht mehr nachgeliefert. Die Firma hat die Produktion dieser Puppe eingestellt.“ 

„Eingestellt? Das ist ja … Und was mache ich jetzt?“, wandte sich Danny an Steve. Der könnte ruhig mal etwas dazu beitragen, schließlich hatte er sich Danny geradezu aufgedrängt ihn zu begleiten, als der seine weihnachtlichen Einkaufspläne bekannt gegeben hatte. 

Steve zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht gibt es noch andere Surfer?“ 

Dannys Blick suchte die Regale ab, doch Surfer waren Mangelware. Und das in Hawaii! Sollte das nicht eigentlich die Hochburg der Surfer Puppen sein? Und wieso gab es bedeutend mehr weibliche Figuren als männliche? Das war ja ein schlimmeres Frau-Mann Verhältnis als in China. Nach einigem Suchen entdeckte Danny schließlich einen anderen Blonden, der zwar ohne Surfbrett, dafür aber in Badehose, mit einem Handtuch und einer Sonnenbrille daher kam. 

„Wie wäre es mit dem?“, fragte er, nachdem er den Plastikkarton aus dem Regal genommen hatte. 

Steve nickte zustimmend. „Ja.“

Die Verkäuferin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“ 

„Nein?“ Danny schaute sie erstaunt an. „Aber er ist blond und …“ 

„Ihre Tochter hat sicher viel Zeit mit der Auswahl verbracht. Da kann man nicht einfach einen Ken durch einen anderen ersetzten. Hier, sehen Sie mal, dieser hier hat Plastikhaare, der, den ihre Tochter haben möchte, hat kämmbare ‚echte’ Haare.“ 

„Schön und gut. Aber ehe ich keinen habe, nehme ich doch lieber so einen Plastikhaar-Kollegen.“ Danny drehte die Packung in seinen Händen hin und her. Er würde sicher Weihnachten nicht ohne Ken dastehen – und wenn er das Surfbrett für den Kerl eigenhändig schnitzen musste! 

„Irgendwo hier auf der Insel wird es doch noch den richtigen Ken geben“, wandte Steve sich an die Verkäuferin. „Oder nicht?“ Er schenkte ihr sein ‚Ich kann so charmant sein, wenn ich will’-Lächeln, das Danny irgendwie immer zum Zähne knirschen brachte. Er wusste auch nicht wieso, denn schließlich kam Steve damit oft zum Ziel – ohne Anwendung von Waffengewalt. Und das war bei Steve definitiv eine gute Sache. Von daher … 

„Hmm. Sie könnten Ihr Glück im Secondhand-Spielzeugladen, in der Querstraße hinter dem ‚Blue Ocean’- Hotel versuchen“, unterbrach die Verkäuferin seine wandernden Gedanken. „Die haben eine große Auswahl an Barbies, manche sogar noch original verpackt.“

Steve bedankte sich mit einem weiteren Lächeln der Marke „Zuckerguss“, Danny marschierte zum Ausgang.  
\--------------------------------------------

Im Auto machte Danny erst einmal seinen aufgestauten Ärger Luft, was Steve nicht verwunderte. Nur gut, dass er am Steuer saß und nicht sein aufgebrachter Freund. 

Danny schloss seine Tirade auf die Konsumgesellschaft mit: „Hast du gehört? Er ist erst vor drei Jahren rausgekommen! Und schon ausgemustert! Wie findest du das? Aber noch Werbung dafür machen, damit mein Äffchen sich in den Kopf setzt, dass sie ihn und keinen anderen will.“ 

„Wir wissen ja nicht, wo Grace den Link her hat“, wagte Steve einzuwenden. „Der kann ja schon total veraltet sein. Das Internet verliert nichts, wie wir beide wissen. Es sei denn man ist sehr, sehr geschickt.“ 

„Hmm.“ Danny legte seinen Zeigefinger an sein Kinn und starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Seine Miene erhellte sich. „Geschickt im Internet? Das ist es! Wir könnten Jerry bitten, für uns jemanden ausfindig zu machen, der diesen Surfbrett-Typen verkauft!“, rief Danny und strahlte Steve an. 

Bei diesem Lächeln würde Steve am liebsten immer machen, was Danno vorschlug, aber er hatte es gelernt, diesen Impuls mannhaft zu beherrschen. „Das können wir immer noch tun, wenn sie in dem Laden keinen haben“, erwiderte er und parkte den Wagen im Halteverbot des ‚Blue Ocean’-Hotels. Bevor er ausstieg, legte er ein von außen sichtbares ‚Polizei im Einsatz’- Schild hinter die Windschutzscheibe. 

„Steve?“ 

„Wir sind doch im Einsatz, oder nicht?“, lachte Steve. Irgendeinen kleinen Vorteil musste man ja mal von dem Polizeistatus haben, wenn er sonst bedeutete, dass man ständig bedroht, entführt, belogen und angeschossen wurde. Er schloss den Wagen ab und marschierte los. 

„Mein Wagen – dein Strafmandat“, meinte Danny und folgte ihm. 

Der Spielwarenladen erwies sich als eine große Lagerhalle in einem Hinterhof, in der die Spielzeuge in einer kaum mehr zu erkennenden Ordnung gestapelt waren. Steve überließ Danny einem aufdringlichen Verkäufer und wanderte ziellos umher. Puppenhäuser, Kaufläden, Babyspielzeug … nichts was ihn interessierte. Aber dann sah er eine alte Carrera-Bahn und als er den kleinen gelben Rennwagen in die Hand nahm, überflutete ihn plötzlich die Erinnerung an ein Weihnachten, an dem seine Mutter noch zu Hause gewesen war. 

Ein riesiger, festlich geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum vor dem Fenster war wieder in seinen Gedanken und davor lagen jede Menge Päckchen auf dem Fußboden. Und seine schreiende, kleine Schwester, die ihm sein Vater ebenfalls als ‚Weihnachtsgeschenk’ verkaufen wollte. Steve erinnerte sich noch genau, dass er aber nur Augen für ein großes, rot-gold eingepacktes Paket gehabt hatte, das in der Größe genau zu der Carrera-Bahn passte, die er sich gewünscht hatte. 

Er hatte es kaum erwarten können, das Paket in der Hand zu halten und dann hatte er das Papier eilig heruntergerissen, bis er den Schriftzug lesen konnte. Erst als er sich sicher war, dass der Weihnachtsmann, oder seine Eltern – er wusste gar nicht mehr genau, was der Stand der Dinge gewesen war, wer für die Lieferung der Spielzeuge zuständig war – seinen Wunsch nicht doch noch irgendwie falsch interpretiert hatten, packte er den Rest des Geschenks in aller Seelenruhe aus. Und dann hatte es die nächsten Tage nichts als diese Rennbahn für ihn gegeben. 

Steve grinste bei diesen Erinnerungen und stellte das gelbe Auto wieder zurück. Schade, dass Grace keine Autorennbahn auf ihrem Wunschzettel gehabt hatte. Die hätte er ihr sofort besorgt. Was ihm deutlich machte, dass er ebenfalls etwas für sie finden musste. Am besten nutzte er die Gelegenheit und kaufte hier gleich etwas für sie. Er begann die Regale mit mehr System abzulaufen. Was könnte er ihr mitnehmen?

Da er nur ihr ‚Onkel’ und kein Elternteil war, war er nicht an erzieherische Qualität gebunden. Sein Spielzeug konnte auch einfach nur nutzlos sein. Ein Laserschwert zum Beispiel. Steve schwenkte es von links nach rechts, musste aber feststellen, dass leider der Mechanismus, der es zum Leuchten brachte, nicht mehr richtig funktionierte. Er legte es zurück. 

Er schlenderte weiter. Wie wäre es mit einem Papagei, der alles auf Band speicherte und nachplapperte, was man ihm vorsagte? Oder vielleicht ein Schlagzeug? Ein Gesellschaftsspiel mit einer nervig im Hintergrund dröhnenden Musik? Er konnte sich schon Dannys Blick ausmalen, und sein Schimpfen hören, wenn Grace es mehr als drei Mal hintereinander spielte. Das wäre vielleicht was. Andererseits, er musste mit dem Mann noch zusammenarbeiten. Wer wusste schon, mit was der sich revanchierte. Also vielleicht doch nichts, was vorrangig Lärm erzeugte. 

Aus dem Alter für Kuscheltiere war Grace sicher heraus und ob sie für Puzzle genügend Ausdauer hatte wusste er nicht. Nach der nächsten Kurve fand er sich Auge in Auge mit jeder Menge martialisch drein blickender Action Figuren wieder. Die Herren gab es mit völlig unrealistischen riesigen Waffen – ein echter Mensch hätte die nicht vom Eingang des H 5-0 Hauptquartiers bis zum Parkplatz geschleppt – und wirklich fein ausgearbeiteten Mini-Waffen, die Steve genauer hinsehen ließen. Zu den detailreich gearbeiteten Figuren gehörten ein SWAT-Team, das perfekt ausgestattet war, Kämpfer in Wüsten-Uniformen, Feuerwehrmänner, Polizisten mit Hund, Hubschrauberpiloten und sogar einen schwarz gekleideten Navy Seal komplett mit schusssicherer Weste, Taucherbrille und Schwimmflossen, 

Steve lernte, dass sie umso teurer wurden, je detailgetreuer sie waren. Geformtes, bedrucktes Plastik konnte er schon ab fünf Dollar bekommen, der Navy Seal, dem man den Taucheranzug an- und ausziehen konnte und der es ihm besonders angetan hatte, kostete selbst gebraucht noch hundertfünfzig Dollar! Vielleicht gab es denn ja auch preiswerter? Steve begann zu suchen, öffnete die Schachteln, bei denen man von außen nicht sehen konnte, was drin war, schaute rein und wunderte sich, warum ausgerechnet bei den allerbilligsten Figuren so kleine Silicat-Säckchen beilagen, um die Produkte trocken zu halten. Zumal die Puppen vollständig aus Plastik waren. 

Er öffnete drei weiter Verpackungen – und ja, nur bei einer Marke der ganz billigen und ganz hässlichen Puppen lagen die Trockenmittelbeutel bei. Das kam ihm sehr suspekt vor. Aber vielleicht sah er auch nur berufsbedingt Unregelmäßigkeiten, wo gar keine waren. Bevor er also hier seine Dienstmarke rausholte, würde er erst mal sehen, ob es wirklich simples Silikat war. Steve riss eines der Beutelchen auf, tauchte seinen befeuchteten kleinen Finger rein und probierte vorsichtig ein wenig von der weißen Masse, die an seiner Fingerkuppe haften geblieben war. 

Verdammt! Das war Rauschgift! Da hatte ihn seine Intuition doch nicht getrogen! Und das in einem Spielwarenladen – die waren wirklich unglaublich dreist. Wenn das jetzt ein Kind versehentlich probiert hätte … 

Steve schnappte sich eine von den überall herumhängenden großen Tragetaschen, in denen man die ausgesuchten Spielwaren zur Kasse transportieren konnte und begann die Kartons, in denen die Silikat-Beutel waren, einzupacken. Der Vollständigkeit halber öffnete er auch noch andere Kartons, aber die kleinen weißen Beutel waren nur bei einer Marke drin. Er würde später noch den ganzen Laden durchsuchen lassen, aber für den Anfang reichte das als Beweismaterial.

Er war mal gespannt, was der Geschäftsführer sagte, von wo sie die Waren bezogen. Natürlich würde er ihn sicherheitshalber festnehmen, denn es war ja sehr gut möglich, dass er darin eingeweiht war, dass sein Laden für Drogenschmuggel benutzt wurde. Wenn er wieder im Hauptquartier zurück war, würde er auch die Kollegen vom Rauschgiftdezernat einschalten, vielleicht konnte sie ihn mit einem ihrer ungelösten Fälle verbinden. 

Nachdem sich Steve sicher war, alle verdächtigen Kartons eingesammelt zu haben, packte er zum Abschluss noch kurz entschlossen den Seal obendrauf und wollte sich zum Informationsstand begeben, um den Geschäftsführer herzubitten. 

In dem Moment spürte er eine Waffe in seinem Nacken und eine Stimme meinte: „Vielen Dank, dass Sie die schon mal für mich eingesammelt haben. Ich habe fünfzehn Kartons gezählt, das sollten also alle sein. Jetzt geben Sie ganz ruhig die Tasche an meinen Kollegen und niemand wird zu Schaden kommen.“ 

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Steve schaute nach links und dort stand ein unauffällig in Jeans und Kapuzenpulli gekleideter Mann mit großer Sonnenbrille, der seine Hand nach der Tasche ausstreckte. Steve war drauf und dran seine Waffe zu ziehen, aber dafür waren zu viele Zivilisten, vor allem Kinder unterwegs. Außerdem presste der Drogendealer ihm den Lauf der Waffe noch etwas fester gegen den Nacken. 

„Ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne. Los, machen Sie schon!“ 

„Okay, okay“, erwiderte Steve mit beruhigender Stimme und murmelte leise vor sich hin: „Du hast dich leider mit dem Falschen angelegt.“

\--------------------------------------------------------

Danny hatte drei Exemplare der Surfer gefunden, die Grace sich gewünscht hatte. Alle mit mehr oder weniger deutlichen Gebrauchsspuren. Jetzt musste er sich entscheiden, welcher in Zukunft das Kinderzimmer mit seiner Tochter teilen durfte. Nachdem er sie gründlich desinfiziert hatte, versteht sich. Und seine Sorge um die Gesundheit seiner Tochter war auch der Grund, warum er den mit dem schönsten Surfbrett aussortierte – er war einfach der Schmierigste und hatte nichts bei Grace verloren. 

Blieben noch zwei. Den, den seine Vorbesitzerin mit Tattoos an den Armen verziert hatte, oder den, dem eine übereifrige Puppenmutter die Haare mit Gel nach hinten gekämmt hatte? Die Entscheidung war nicht einfach. 

„Wenn der noch so ’ne Schluppe wie Sie um den Hals hätte, könnte das ’nen Zwilling von Ihnen sein“, informierte ihn ungefragt der Kaugummi kauende Teenager, der zwei Meter neben ihm stand und einen Kasten mit DVDs durchsuchte. 

Danny schaute den Ken in seiner Hand genauer an. Nein – oder? Vielleicht ein kleines bisschen? Wenn man ihm ein Hemd anzöge und eine Krawatte umbinden würde? Eine Ähnlichkeit, die er natürlich nie zugeben würde. „Blödsinn“, erklärte er deshalb. 

Der Teenager blickte jetzt immerhin von seiner Sortierarbeit auf und verkündete süffisant grinsend: „Stimmt. Der dürfte dann nur halb so groß sein.“ Frech maß er Danny mit seinem Blick von oben bis unten. 

Damit hatte dieser wiederkäuende junge Mann einen ganz wunden Punkt bei Detective Williams getroffen. Glücklicherweise hatten die vergangenen Jahre Danny so weit reifen lassen, dass er nicht mehr wie in einem automatischen Reflex auf sein Gegenüber mit Fäusten losging, wie er das auf der Highschool immer gemacht hatte. Jetzt konnte er mit einmal tief durchatmen ganz lässig sagen: „Ich sehe schon, dir hat noch niemand den Unterschied zwischen groß und lang erklärt. Schade, dann wüsstest du, dass es nicht auf die Länge ankommt.“ 

„Hä? Das tut es doch!“ 

Danny schüttelte den Kopf. „Wirst du auch noch lernen“, erklärte er gönnerhaft. 

Bevor das Bürschchen etwas dazu bemerkten konnte, wurde die beschauliche Hintergrundberieselung mit Weihnachtsliedern jäh unterbrochen. Es klang ganz so, als fiele ein Metallregal zu Boden, fast im gleichen Moment krachte es noch mehrmals, wahrscheinlich mit den Dingen, die aus den Regalbrettern fielen. 

Dann schrie jemand: „Keine Bewegung!“ und Danny wusste, dass ihn seine Ahnung, die er schon beim ersten Krachen gehabt hatte, nicht trog. Er sollte wohl mal dem Lärm nachgehen. Es hörte sich ganz so an, als habe Steve eine polizeiliche Beschäftigung gefunden – oder die Beschäftigung hatte ihn gefunden. 

Danny zog seine Waffe, entsicherte sie und rannte in Richtung des ansteigenden Lärmpegels.

Als er an dem umgestürzten Regal ankam, hockte Steve inmitten von lauter Spielzeugen auf dem Boden, auf den Oberschenkeln eines Mannes, der bäuchlings auf dem Boden lag. Steve versuchte ihm gerade mit einer Hand Handschellen anzulegen, während er mit seiner zweiten eine Waffe auf einen weiteren Mann richtete, der noch zu überlegen schien, ob er an seine Pistole, die in seinem Hosenbund steckte, gelangen konnte oder nicht. Auf dem Boden, weder in Reichweite von Steve noch von dem liegenden Verbrecher, entdeckte Danny eine Waffe, die er vorsichtig mit einem Handschuh anfasste, aufhob und in eine Plastiktüte gleiten ließ. 

Dann wandte er sich an Steve. „Ich hoffe, du hast wirklich einen triftigen Grund, warum du hier in einem Spielzeugladen so einen Aufruhr veranstaltest. Kann man dich keine zehn Minuten aus den Augen lassen? Musst du eigentlich immer den John McClane geben? Was war es, die Weihnachtsmusik im Radio? Hat die den ‚Stirb-Langsam’-Reflex in dir ausgelöst?“ 

Während er sprach, entwaffnete er den zweiten Verbrecher und auch Steve hatte dem ersten inzwischen die Handschellen angelegt. In der Zwischenzeit war der Hausdetektiv herbeigeeilt und versuchte die gaffende Menge, die sich angesammelt hatte, zurückzudrängen. 

„Ich habe deutlich mehr Haare als Bruce Willis“, erklärte Steve statt einer Antwort. 

„Haare! Haare, sagt er, als ob die Haare ausschlaggebend wären“, schimpfte Danny. „Es geht darum, dass du hier nicht gerade weihnachtliche Stimmung verbreitest.“ 

„Und die Drogenschmuggler machen das?“ Mit deutlicher Belustigung musterte Steve Danny. 

Was diesen noch mehr aufbrachte. „Mit heftig wedelnden Händen erklärte er: „Nein, natürlich nicht, Drogen sind immer abscheulich, aber …“ 

Der Mann, den Danny in Gewahrsam hatte, unterbrach ihn, indem er an Steve gewandt fragte: „Wer ist das?“ Er nickte mit seinem Kopf in Richtung von Danny und fügte mit einem abschätzigen Grinsen hinzu: „Deine Mutter? Oder dein Ehemann? Ist der Zuhause auch so?“ 

„Hey!“ Danny rüttelte den Verbrecher am Arm. 

„Das ist mein Partner, Detective Williams, der Ihnen jetzt Ihre Rechte vorlesen wird. Und wenn Sie wissen, was für Sie gut ist, dann unterbrechen Sie ihn besser nicht mehr. Das mag er nämlich nicht.“ 

„Danke, Steve“, erklärte Danny übertrieben freundlich. Na schön, zwei Drogendealer erklärten immerhin, warum Steve sich hier so un-weihnachtlich aufgeführt hatte. Dann würde er ernster: „Haben die Typen wirklich einen Spielwarenladen als Umschlagplatz gewählt?“ Er mochte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Grace bei einem harmlosen Spielzeug Rauschgift finden könnte. Das war wirklich unterste Schublade! 

„Ja“, Steve nickte und half dem gefesselten Mann auf die Beine. „Die Silikatsäckchen, die in den Packungen liegen, enthalten in Wahrheit gar kein Silikat.“ 

„Oh, Mann! Dann lese ich Ihnen jetzt Ihre Rechte mit Vergnügen vor!“, meinte Detective Williams und begann. 

Eine halbe Stunde später war alles mit der örtlichen Polizei abgewickelt und sie konnten sich auf den Heimweg machen. Das Rauschgiftdezernat war in der Tat schon seit längerem an den beiden dran, die sich bisher aber immer der Verhaftung hatten entziehen können, oder ein Anwalt hatte sie rauspaukt. Das würde jetzt schwierig werden, denn der Kaufhausdetektiv hatte bestätigt, dass die Szene, wie sie Steve mit der Waffe bedrohten, auf dem Überwachungsvideo drauf war. Auch wie Steve ihnen zum Schein die Tasche ausgehändigte, ehe er sie überwältigte. 

Danny war sehr erfreut. Da kämen die beiden nicht so schnell raus! Aber was hatte sich Steve eigentlich dabei gedacht, ganz alleine gegen zwei bewaffnete Typen vorzugehen? Es war zwar gut ausgegangen, weil er das Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite gehabt hatte, aber dennoch. Danny hasste es, wenn Steve solche Risiken einging. Es war eine Sache von einer Zehntelsekunde gewesen, dann hätte der zweite seine Waffe auf Steve richten können! 

Er wollte gerade noch einmal losmeckern, als ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf schoss, was der Verbrecher gesagt hatte. Ob er Steves Mutter war. Oder sein Ehemann. Gut, diverse Psychologen hatten ihm bescheinigt, dass er dazu neigte, seine Frustration und Wut oftmals lauthals zu äußern. Das erklärte zur Not, dass sich der Typ an seine Mutter erinnert fühlte. 

Aber was sollte das mit dem Ehemann? Diese Sticheleien, die auf ihren „verheirateten“ Status abzielten, hatten in letzter Zeit zugenommen. Wieso kamen die Leute darauf? Nur weil er Steve manchmal sagte, was er von seinen hirnverbrannten Aktionen hielt? Hallo? Er hatte doch Recht! Und er wollte Steve sicher nicht wegen so einer dummen Sache verletzt sehen. Oder im Krankenhaus. Oder noch schlimmer. 

Inzwischen waren sie an Dannys Wohnung angekommen. Steve stieg als erster aus dem Wagen aus und schnappte sich den kleinen Weihnachtsbaum aus dem Kofferraum. Danny klaubte alle Tüten mit den Geschenken zusammen. Im Wohnzimmer lehnte Steve das Bäumchen gegen einen Sessel, Danny legte die Geschenke auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. „Puh!“ 

„Hast du jetzt alles beisammen?“, fragte Steve und ließ sich neben ihn fallen. 

„Ja, Gott sei Dank. Selbst den Surfer habe ich noch bekommen.“ Danny wühlte in den Taschen und beförderte seinen Surfbrett-Boy und eine Navy Seal-Actionfigur, die er garantiert nicht gekauft hatte, zu Tage. „Hast du den für Grace gekauft? Damit sie immer an dich denkt?“, neckte er und drehte die Figur in seiner Hand, um sie genauer zu betrachten. Mit den dunklen Haaren und der muskulösen Figur erinnerte der ihn wirklich an McGarrett. Danny zog den Taucheranzug bis zur Taille herunter – yep, selbst das Sixpack passte. Ein attraktiver Bursche. 

„Fehlen nur noch die Tattoos“, erklärte Danny. „Aber ich weiß, dass man die nachmalen kann, der eine Ken hatte nämlich welche.“ Er legte beide Figuren auf den Tisch. 

Als er Steve ansah, um in zu fragen, ob er ihm ein Bier aus der Küche mitbringen sollte, schaute der … irgendwie seltsam. Dannys Blick folgte Steves Blick und landete bei Ken und dem Navy-Seal, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Was …? Oh, der Schwarzhaarige lag genau auf dem Blonden und jetzt sah es tatsächlich ein wenig so aus, als ob sie… Mmmh, vielleicht sollten sie auf die Tattoos lieber verzichten, um die Figur Steve nicht noch ähnlicher machen. Aber das konnten doch unmöglich Steves Gedanken sein, oder doch? 

„Ähm … Steve?“ 

„Danno?“ Steves Stimme klang belegt und er räusperte sich. Dann schaute er auf, zog sich resolut sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und sagte mit nacktem Oberkörper und einem breiten Grinsen: „Okay, leg los. Mal die Tattoos ab.“ 

Wow! Was sollte denn das werden? Wollte Steve ihn herausfordern? Oder war das die McGarrett Version von … flirten? Hatten all die Zeitgenossen Recht, die annahmen, dass sie das sowieso die halbe Zeit taten? Wie auch immer. Zwei konnte das Spiel spielen. Danny kramte einen Kugelschreiber aus dem Papierhaufen, der unter dem Wohnzimmertisch lag, schnappte sich die Action Figur und zog sie aus. Unter dem Taucheranzug, war alles hautfarben und seltsam geschlechtslos. Er hielt in einer Hand die nackte Puppe, die andere legte er auf Steves Oberarm und zog mit seinem Finger das Tattoo nach, so als wolle er die Linien lernen.

Er sah Steve schlucken und weil er so genau hinschaute, bekam er mit, dass ein ganz leichtes Zittern durch Steves Körper lief, als er mit seinem Zeigefinger über den Arm auf die Schulter und dann über das Schlüsselbein glitt, wo keine Tätowierung mehr war. Steve hielt ungewohnt still. Und genau in diesem Moment durchzuckte Danny der Geistesblitz, dass Steve ihn vielleicht nicht aus Langeweile auf seine Weihnachtseinkaufstour begleitet hatte. Oder weil er so super gerne stundenlang durch Einkaufszentren schlappte. Vielleicht war er tatsächlich einfach ihm zuliebe mitgegangen, weil er – wenn er sich richtig erinnerte – ein klein wenig wortreich sein Missfallen über diese Nachmittagsbeschäftigung ausgedrückt hatte. 

Ja, Steve hatte sogar gefragt: „Geht’s dir besser wenn ich mitkomme und du nicht allein leiden musst?“ Und er hatte natürlich ‚Ja’ gesagt – und sich eigentlich gar nichts dabei gedacht. Doch jetzt hatte Steve die Augen geschlossen und machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich Dannys nachzeichnenden, schon fast streichelnden Fingern zu entziehen. Und er hatte dazu das T-Shirt ausgezogen. Das waren schon mehr als zwei Indizien, die er da zusammenzählen konnte. 

Wenn das hier kein obskures hawaiianisches Ritual war, in das man ihn noch nicht eingeweiht hatte, dann war das wohl die McGarrettsche Variante von … Vorspiel. Bei dem Gedanken musste Danny grinsen. Er hatte nie angenommen, dass Steve mehr als einen guten Freund und Kollegen in ihm sah. Jemanden, dem er vertraute und dem seine etwas wortreiche und manchmal aufbrausende Art stets nachsah. Aber offensichtlich hatte er da nicht ganz richtig gelegen. 

„Hey“, sagte er und ließ seine Hand in Steves Nacken gleiten. Er war absolut einverstanden damit, dass sie ihrer Freundschaft noch eine Facette hinzufügten. Steve war – bis auf seine verdammten hirnrissigen Alleingänge und seine ungesunde Risikobereitschaft – jemand, mit dem er gerne mehr… 

„Hey, verdammt, das wurde auch Zeit“, unterbrach Steve seinen Gedankengang, während er mit einer Hand in Dannys Nacken, Danny zu sich heranzog. 

Und schon in der nächsten Sekunde spürte Danny Steves Mund auf seinem, und ein kleiner Schock, dass es jetzt wirklich passierte, raste durch ihn. Aber Steve ließ ihm keine Zeit nachzudenken, denn schon presste sich Steves Zunge gegen seine Lippen. Ohne nachzudenken öffnete Danny seinen Mund, Steves Zunge nahm seinen Mund in Besitz ohne Gefangene zu machen. Kein Zögern, kein Abwägen – einfach Steve wie er immer war, mit vollem Einsatz und einem Hauch Rücksichtslosigkeit. 

Danny konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal mit solcher Kraft und solcher Leidenschaft geküsst worden war. Verflucht, manchmal war Risikobereitschaft doch eine feine Sache. Aber er würde McGarrett nicht alleine das Feld überlassen. Er wollte gar nicht erst einen Präzedenzfall schaffen. Deshalb stöhnte er leise in den Kuss, ließ eine Hand tiefer gleiten, fuhr mit den Fingern über Steves Brustmuskeln und freute sich, als Steve ein super sexy Geräusch machte, als er mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen Steves Brustwarze schnipste. 

Natürlich nutzte er seinen Vorteil, machte genauso weiter und zwirbelte den kleinen Knubbel zwischen seinen Fingern, bis er härter wurde. Danny sah es als einen persönlichen Sieg an, dass er das tun konnte. Hart und fest und ein deutliches Zeichen, dass Steve da anmachte. Mit seinem Mittelfinger glitt er wieder und wieder darüber, weil es Steve so herrlich kurzatmig machte. 

Er hatte sich wohl ein wenig zu sehr auf das neue und berauschende Gefühl unter seinen Finger konzentriert, denn ohne dass er einen Abwehrgriff hätte anwenden können, sah er sich von Steve mit einem geschickten Griff und dem unfairen Einsatz von Steves längeren Armen auf den Rücken gedreht und gegen das Sofa gedrückt. Steves Gewicht presste ihn in die weichen Sofakissen, und er genoss für den Moment das Gefühl so vereinnahmt zu werden. Er unter Steve, genauso wie die beiden Plastikpuppen, die sich jetzt zufällig genau auf der Blickhöhe seiner Augen befanden. 

Als Steve jetzt seine deutlich spürbare Erregung gegen seinen Oberschenkel rieb und Dannys Lippen wieder in Besitz nahm, so dass Danny nichts Anderes mehr als Steve wahrnehmen konnte, dachte er noch flüchtig daran, dass sie Grace ganz sicher nicht beide Puppen zum Spielen überlassen würden. Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Und dann biss Steve ihn leicht in die Unterlippe, Plastik-Steve war vergessen seine Aufmerksamkeit war wieder voll bei Steve. 

Okay, vielleicht hatte Steve das damit bezweckt, aber wenn er das jetzt einfach hinnahm, sendete es nicht die richtigen Signale. Danny hielt Steve auf fünf Zentimeter Abstand und meckerte: „Oh, nein, du fährst ganz sicher nicht die Steinzeitmenschen-Routine mit mir!“ 

Und damit Steve erst gar keine Gelegenheit dazu hatte, seine Worte zu ignorieren, stellte er seinen Fuß an, drückte ihn fest gegen die Lehne an und rollte sie beide in einem geschickten Manöver und mit ein wenig zu viel Schwung vom Sofa auf den Boden. Er hatte es so kalkuliert, dass Steve unter ihm zu liegen kam und er auf ihm landete. Das ließ nicht nur Steve den Schwung abfangen, sondern brachte ihn auch in die erfreuliche Lage, Steve jetzt von oben in die Augen schauen zu können. 

Was er sah, raubte ihm für einen Moment die Sprache, denn sein Partner schaute ihn so offen, so verlangend und so … gefühlsduselig an, wie er es nie vermutet hätte. Als er merkte, dass Danny ihn musterte, war dieser Augenblick vorbei. Er lächelte und meinte: „Ich weiß deinen Enthusiasmus zu schätzen, nur meinst du nicht, du solltest mir lieber in deinem Bett zeigen, was für ein harter Typ du bist?“ 

„War das jetzt doppeldeutig?“, fragte Danny neckend und rieb sich gegen Steve. 

„Das musste du schon selber herausfinden.“ Steve lachte und zog Danny mit viel Schwung fest auf sich. 

Es sah nicht so aus, als würden sie es beim ersten Mal bis ins Bett schaffen, dachte Danny fatalistisch, ehe er das Denken einstellte und sich ganz auf Steve konzentrierte. 

 

\------------ENDE---------

 

©Antares, Dezember 2016


End file.
